wowrpersfandomcom-20200216-history
Jaruz
Jaruz, a former Darkspear troll now allied with the amani and is currently assisting Raka'Jin in his opperations on Jaguero island. Jaruz is a violent Troll and doesn't care for the wellbieng of his enemies or his Tribes enemies, he excludes any Non-Troll whenever he gets the chance. He holds true to the Amani Tribe, he never gave up a belief from them even by thier destruction, Jaruz tought himself how to become a warrior during the days before the raids on the Amani Tribe surfaced, he practiced everyday, and eventually became a very skilled warrior with axes, a warrior that can prove valueable in a fight. Now Jaruz waits on Jaguero Island, for the next battle, and for the next head he can chop off. Oddly enough for bieng a extremely violent troll, Jaruz is able too cook quite well. When Jaruz was still training himself how to be a great warrior, he challenged himself to stay out in the wild for months at a time, only bringing with him is a axe. He made his own food and tested what would go in it, he tryed hundreds of ways to cook, all of which tasted good. He is now the current Tribe cook on Jaguero Island. Jaruz's Life. Jaruz was born on the grounds of Durotar, in the village of Sen'Jin, a proud darkspear warrior would be made out of him one day, or was his destiny to change? One day when Jaruz was only about 5 years old, him and his parents where heading to another village in the Hinterlands, little did they know some amani still lingered there. On the way down the stone path they all heard wardrums and warhorns, frieghtened Jaruz held onto his mother and did not let go, meanwhile his father unsheathed his Axe and was prepared to fight for his family. His Father saw about 20 Hulking Amani Trolls charging down a hillside with axes and spears, Jaruz's Father did not stand down. His Father charged at the trolls taking advantage of his small size over the Amani, slicing one deeply into the chest and another straight through the neck, decapitating him. Jaruz watched in awe how his father was able to fight back the attackingers, this ended in a red pool of blood. One of the Amani attackers had sliced Jaruz's father in half starting from the head down to his toes. Jaruz's mother screamed and sent Jaruz in the other direction telling him too run as fast as he can. His mother defended him as best as she could, until she was impaled by one of the spears, dropping too the ground like a toothpick. Jaruz was filled with rage and wanted to fight he was running towards the group of Amani, when a perticulary large one stopped him. Jaruz kicked and punched the Trolls legs, not doing any damage what so ever. The Amani Troll lifted his large axe, and was prepared to kill the young troll right on the spot, until another Amani interfered. ((To be Continued.))